


Hard to Break

by Skye



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Reggie has a temper, and sometimes Sam is a little too permissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Break

**Author's Note:**

> They're a little older than in canon.

At times, Reggie Rocket had quite a temper. She didn't really care much about what other people thought about it, at least people who weren't Sam. Seeing Sam around usually had Reggie in a good mood. Sam wasn't annoying like Otto and Twister, and was actually interested in her as a person, instead of a prank victim or team member. Sam moving to their cul-de-sac had kept Reggie sane, she was sure.

So why wasn't Reggie happy on that day? Sure, Trish and Sherry had just informed her that Otto had been talking trash about her in front of most of her class. And Otto had likely been doing this to get "even" with her for getting him into trouble because he was rollerblading into things in the house, waking her up at an abnormal hour, which also made her quite moody.

But Sam wasn't Otto. So why, when Sam took his seat nearby, and simply said "Morning Regg," had Reggie snapped at him?

"Beat it, Squid! I'm not in the mood," Reggie had told him. And Sam had just left without a word.

Now she felt bad. Sam wasn't the one who had pissed her off, he had just been his normal friendly self. She'd feel better if Sam had fought with her, been surprised, or showed any reaction at ALL really. Instead he'd just up and walked away. This was new... relatively. In the past, he'd showed fear and discomfort when Reggie was nasty to him, but now he just walked away. And now she had someone to be even more annoyed at than Otto. After a morning of fuming, she decided to confront him.

"Hey Sammy," Reggie began.

Sam turned around and acknowledged her this time. "Hi."

"What is with you?" she said, poking him.

"Um..." Sam drawled.

"You totally ignored me this morning. Not cool."

"B-but, it just seemed to me like you needed some space-" Sam began nervously.

"No, I needed a- Sammy, we're friends, right?"

"Of course, Reggie," Sam assured.

"And since we're friends, you know you can tell me when I'm being as much of a jerk as Otto!"

"Yeah. I can- Well, it's not just that, Regg."

"What else is there?"

"It's hard to be a guy like me... Who likes a girl like you... I know you don't feel the same way, but I hope you can you understand that I sort of have a hard time just telling you something like that."

"Sammy..." Reggie began slowly. She'd never really thought about it before, but she and Sam were really already like a couple. They were around even other all the time, even going on date-like outings. They'd just never actually kissed or anything like that. Thinking about it in that light, Reggie knew right away she wouldn't even mind that. The idea was actually exciting and appealing to her. Sam might not be as charming as Trent, but she had a feeling he'd make an awesome boyfriend. "I do like you. I like you a lot. And I'll like you no matter what, so don't freak out about telling me anything."

"Fine, Reggie, I-" Sam began.

"Oh snap! Reggie and the Squid!" Otto shouted.

"Otto..." Reggie growled.

"Reggie's got a boyfriend! Did you hear that?" Otto said.

"Reggie, I think you might want to-" Sam began.

"It's none of your business or anyone else's! I'd shut up right now if I were you, or else when we get home..." Reggie continued.

"Never mind..." Sam said quietly, just smiling about what Reggie had just told him. He sat down to finish lunch, not caring one bit who Otto told. And of course, Reggie might need some space.


End file.
